Buffy eat your heart out
by theVERYCONFUSEDgirl
Summary: Random mission idea were Rashel and Quinn have some vampire butt kicking fun.  Involves atuall action fight scene One shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World. L.J. Smith does.**

"Why did I agree to do this?" asked Rashel.

"Because you'd do anything for a mission and some kick ass," Replied Hannah curling Rashel's raven hair, with a curling iron.

Rashel growled and then released her clenched fist from the rolling chair.

"Rashel," said Maggie trying to paint Rashel's previously clenched hands a dark black, "Do try to have some fun. You get to go on this mission with Quinn so if you finish off quickly you can have some actually have some fun."

"That's a good way to think about it," said Thea getting ready to apply some eyeliner to Rashel's face.

"If you say so," said Rashel trying not to fight at the girls who were making up her face.

After 30 minutes Rashel was pulled out of the chair in front of a full length mirror. The group had given Rashel pink lips, Crisp beach waves, Pink detailed eyes **(AN: I know Rashel would never knowingly let let touch her with anything pink but I was thinking of her eyes that there green the pink close enough to red would make her eyes pop.) **She was furious at first at the pink but then realized how it made her eyes look.

"Buffy, eat your heart out," said Thea face close to hers in the mirror.

"Wow," said Rashel she looked amazing.

"Quinn's going to have to make sure to make sure them big boys keep their hands off of you," said Poppy laughing.

"What you know sis?" said Keller walking down the stairs behind the girls, "Pink works for you."

Jez came walking down after Keller. Holding a black dress with a purple sheen near its bottom.

"Maybe you should try it Keller," said Poppy energetically.

"You try, and you'll die, Pixy," replied Keller, as Jez walked up to Rashel with the dress and Poppy coward away.

Rashel got into the dress it was black and purple sheened triple tiered to her knees.

"Ok, girls, time to go find John and get prepared my way," said Rashel with a wicked smile on her lips.

One clothing accessory especially was going to make the night fun, wooden spiked, black heeled boots. They were ankle high, and could easily be used as a weapon. She liked them.

She also had strategic wooden jewelry and stakes hidden on her person. Were Quinn would have fun with them as a concealed weapon. **(AN: hehe)**

Rashel walked to the garage were all the guys were having small talk about random tidbits. The boys heard the doors shut, and then they all looked up.

"Damb," called Ash, who was hit upside the head by a pissed Quinn.

"Nice," said James nodding.

Morgead's comment was, "You put Buffy to shame."

"In what way?" asked Rashel loving her wicked tongue, "Even dressed like this I could still kick that pushovers ass."

"Be afraid. Be very afraid." Said David

"I'd back away slowly," said Eric.

"You ready?" asks Quinn holding his arm to Rashel. She took it and they were on their way

When the two arrived they were on the mission and were keeping an eye out for anything. It wasn't long until they found what they were looking for.

"Bingo," said Rashel.

**Have fun** sent Quinn.

Rashel sent Quinn a small smile, and walked away.

"Hey," purred Rashel seductively.

"Hey Lil Momma," replied the short pale Asian guy who she was addressing.

"You got something for me?" She drawled.

"What's your fix?" He purred back.

"Double X extra red," which meant _Vampire blood, fresh. _

"You better have some'in more than cash for me Lil momma," little head bob in the dialect.

"And that would be?" Rashel asked she was playing it dangerous now. This guys could want way more then she could give, "A dance? A little peep show?"

"Something like that," he said tilting his head in the direction of the back.

Rashel followed the man out to the back of the school. When they were outside he pinned her against the wall and violently attacked her mouth with his. Being the badass Rashel was she kissed him back.

When the guy pulled away, "Ok you proved you can tango you know this stuff goes for 2,000 an ounce right?"

Rashel nodded

"Follow me," head jerk again. They walked over to an old classic car. She didn't know what it was but it was pretty.

A man walked out of the shadows a tall built man, "We have business?" the voice drawled.

"She claims we do," Asian guy says.

"So you can pay up?" He asks

"No I can't but kicking your parasitic ass will be fun," purred Rashel.

Rashel hit him hard in the back of the head with a wooden bangle she got specifically for that purpose.

The stun effect that it had on him gave Rashel just enough time to produce one of her hidden stakes.

Although she wasn't entirely prepared to be grabbed by the human, but she managed to throw him off balance so she could get loose.

"Two guys against one girl that seems about far," Rashel said laughing.

"Yeah, but I can't let you have all the fun," Quinn's voice was just as excited as Rashel's.

"Witch one you want?" called Rashel over her shoulder.

"I'll knock out the human so you can have some real fun," He replied stalking over to approach said human.

"Awesome," said Rashel laughing I get the fun one."

Rashel approached the vampire again managing t kick him in the back of the knee with her wood boots and while he was distracted she bent his arm over the wooden stake and had now got a clean path opened up to the heart. She came around dodged his swung broken arm and got straight in the heart. The vampire fell and Rashel got to her knees beside it to get her breath.

Quinn walked over reached a hand down to help Rashel up. She took it and got up off of her knees.

"So…?" asked Quinn.

"Fun," said Rashel still a little breathless.

"So back to the party?" asked Quinn.

"Fine with me," replied Rashel


End file.
